


Sweeter Than Sugar

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun has never been a sugar daddy, and Sehun has never been arrested for being too cute, but there's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> written for sncj secret santa 2014

"Exactly what did you say to that poor girl?"  
  
"Mind your own business," Joonmyun mutters, downing another gulp of his drink. He tries to turn away from Jongdae, but the younger holds him back by the elbow.  
  
"No, really, what happened?"  
  
"She just asked if I wanted to get coffee tomorrow morning before the lab opens."  
  
"And?" Jongdae asks warily. Judging from how the girl looked close to tears, Jongdae presumes that Joonmyun had been his tactful self as always.   
  
"I asked her what her GPA was. And then I told her that she shouldn't be interning at the applied chemistry lab if she can't even keep up with her school work," Joonmyun explains calmly.   
  
"You—first of all, when someone asks you out, you don't ask for their GPA, that's just rude," Jongdae says incredulously. "And then threatening to fire her?"  
  
"It's my lab."  
  
"It's the university's lab," Jongdae reminds him.   
  
"But I paid for it."  
  
“Maybe if you were a professor-”  
  
“If I was a professor, none of these undergrads would be asking me out on dates.”  
  
“But you’re only the oldest post-doc in the history of education,” Jongdae points out. Although they have both obtained their doctorates, they are still stuck at the university, but for different reasons. Jongdae is in a postdoctoral fellowship because he can’t quite find a way to launch his career in veterinary pathology, but Joonmyun just doesn’t want to leave the university. Eventually, he might apply for a position as a professor, but until an opening comes up, he plans to continue happily pursuing his own independent research.  
  
“You know what,” Joonmyun sighs in resignation. “I’ve reached my socialization quota for the night. I agreed to come to this party to have fun and meet people, but since I’ve accomplished neither, I think I’m just going to go home now.”  
  
“Hey, wait a second, don’t give up just yet! The night’s still young, just because you don’t feel social right now doesn’t mean that you’ll still feel that way a couple drinks from now.”  
  
“That’s a terrible idea,” Joonmyun says, setting off at a brisk pace towards the exit. “Why are you so concerned about my dating life, anyways?”  
  
“How are your stubby legs so fast?” Jongdae pants, trying to keep up. “And what if I’m just that concerned about the happiness and well-being of one of my closest friends?”  
  
“That’s not it.” Joonmyun stops, his hand hovering over the door. He narrows his eyes in suspicion. “What is it really?”  
  
“Um,” Jongdae shifts his weight, deciding whether or not to equivocate himself into a less compromising position.   
  
“You can tell me anything, Jongdae,” Joonmyun says in his solemn, fatherly voice.  
  
Bursting into bubbles of laughter, Jongdae admits, “I had a bet with Baekhyun to see who could help you get laid first.”  
  
He eyes Joonmyun cautiously to gauge his reaction, but the older only nods in somber acceptance. “That explains a lot.”  
  
“Like what?”   
  
“Baekhyun signed me up for a dating website.”  
  
“What the hell, that’s cheating!” Jongdae protests. “...I wish that I had thought of that...”  
  
Joonmyun shrugs. “I don’t think it’ll be that helpful anyways, I don’t even know how to use online dating.”  
  
“Really? You’re so cute, hyung,” Jongdae laughs, amused by Joonmyun’s technological illiteracy. “I have an idea, what if I helped you figure it out? That would technically mean that I helped you score, right?”  
  
“I guess. But Baekhyun wouldn’t be too happy about that, would he?”  
  
“Fuck Baekhyun.”   
  
“Aren’t you?” Joonmyun asks impishly.   
  
“Ha! Ha! Hyung, you’re going to get score ass in no time!” Jongdae rolls his eyes, linking his arm through Joonmyun’s.  
  
“I prefer dick,” Joonmyun mumbles, but follows as Jongdae drags him out to the parking lot.  
  
  
  
  
“Are you fucking kidding?” Jongdae asks incredulously. “This is the website Baekhyun signed you up for?”  
  
Joonmyun nods silently, keying in his username and password with several pecks of his index fingers.  
  
“ _Where the attractive meet the affluent_ ,” Jongdae says, reading the website’s banner aloud. “Hyung, Baekhyun is setting you up to be someone’s sugar daddy.”  
  
Rarely does Joonmyun ever feel the desire to defend Byun Baekhyun, but Baekhyun’s actions actually somewhat make sense for once.   
  
“I told him that I wasn’t interested in a full commitment for now. I just want someone to spend some time with. Someone who won’t get too emotionally attached in case I decide that I want something else. Baekhyun told me about this kind of arrangement, and it seemed like a logical choice.”  
  
“Yeah...logical,” Jongdae agrees reluctantly. “I guess this isn’t the time for us to talk about the whole ‘being a machine’ thing, is it.”  
  
He watches as Joonmyun navigates to his own profile page. It is bare, with only the briefest description of himself ( _first name: Joonmyun, age: 29, body type: average, sexual orientation: gay_ ) and what he is looking for ( _a casual relationship with no strings attached._ ) There is a heart icon in the corner of the page with a number in its center, indicating how many other users have expressed interest in him. So far, the count is zero.  
  
“Can you show me how to use this thing?”  
  
“Well, for starters, you should probably upload a profile photo, since your page looks sketchy as hell at the moment,” Jongdae suggests.  
  
“How do I do that?”  
  
“Look, this is the button you have to press,” Jongdae instructs, guiding Joonmyun’s hand to trace quick circles with the mouse. “It’s simple, you just click on what photo you want to use, and then people might actually express interest in you.”  
  
“What photo should I use?”   
  
“I don’t know, a selca or something. You take selcas, don’t you?”  
  
“Can you help me choose?”  
  
Joonmyun pulls out his phone to look at his photos, which are meticulously organized into several albums. Most of the albums are visual records of past and current experiments, a few of them are of friends and family, and then one folder is filled with self portraits taken at the lab, on the subway, at home, and at the dentist’s office, among other places that Joonmyun felt both bored and vain.   
  
“No,” Jongdae says, scrolling through Joonmyun’s album. “No, no, no. You’re an attractive guy, hyung, but you’ve got to figure out a better angle.”  
  
“I think I look cute,” Joonmyun insists, taking the phone away from him.   
  
“I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but taking a selca from below is really not a good idea for anyone, regardless of how fit you are.”  
  
  
“Double chins are what make us human,” Joonmyun mumbles under his breath.   
  
“Okay, well, good luck with finding a photo. Baek just texted me, so I should probably head home now. Let me know if you need any help, hyung,” Jongdae says, clapping Joonmyun on the shoulder.  
  
“If I don’t use any of my selcas, what should I use then?”  
  
“I don’t know, something that represents who you are. Doesn’t have to be a photo of yourself.”  
  
Joonmyun sees Jongdae out of his apartment and thoughtfully scrolls through his camera roll, until he comes across one photo in particular that he decides would represent him fairly enough.  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Zitao takes one look at the screen and scoffs. "Is this guy for real?"  
  
Sehun frowns, scrolling up and down the page. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Even if this isn't some fake profile, are you sure that you would want to go on a date with someone who posts a photo of their bank account balance as their profile picture?"  
  
"I think it's supposed to be funny. And it’s a lot of money."  
  
"But it's not funny though? And it just looks sketchy as hell?"  
  
"I thought it was funny."  
  
"Therein lies your problem," Zitao sighs. "Nobody ever understands anything that goes on in that weird little brain of yours."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Ah, sorry, Sehunnie. You know I don't mean it."  
  
Sehun has always been sensitive about digs at his intelligence. Something about his blank, bored-looking default expression has always led to people quickly labeling him as just a pretty face. He could never be considered a genius, but he never lets himself believe he that he's stupid, no matter what people tell him. And as long as he's not stupid, Sehun believes that he can make a better life for himself.   
  
He's the first person in his family to attend college. His single mother had been overjoyed by the opportunity Sehun had earned himself, but also overwhelmed by the debts his education would incur. There would be no way his her waitress salary could cover even the textbook fees in addition to keeping herself and Sehun's younger brother alive. So Sehun promised her that she would not have to pay a cent of his student debts. It’s the reason why he had immediately gotten on board with Zitao’s somewhat facetious suggestion that he should seek out a sugar daddy.  
  
“It is a little sketchy,” Sehun admits. “But so many people find each other online nowadays, and it’s worked out for a lot of them. It’s worth a try, isn’t it?”  
  
“If you say so,” his roommate agrees reluctantly. “Just...stay safe, okay?”  
  
“Don’t worry, I know how to take care of myself,” Sehun assures him. “But I can put those wushu skills you taught me to good use, if need be.”  
  
He’s taller than most of the general population, and he has a certain strength of character from growing up in a tough environment. He and his family struggled just to stay alive, and if there was one word to describe Oh Sehun, it would be “survivor.”  
  
  
  
  
Joonmyun ends up running late to their first date. Typical. He had spent too long at the lab, taking extra measurements for rigor that wound up revealing new trends among outlying data, and—he glances at his watch. He had hoped to be at least ten minutes early to the restaurant, but that’s clearly impossible now. Maybe he’ll still have time to grab a box of chocolates to make up for running late…  
  
Sehun can’t believe that a candy shop would be packed with so many people on a Saturday evening. He begs his manager to let him end his shift early so he can make it to their date on time, but they’re so backlogged with last minute orders that they need as many hands in the store as possible. It's less than ten minutes before their scheduled meeting time when Sehun is finally able to clock out.   
  
He changes into his nicest suit in the employee restroom and weaves between customers to escape the crowded store. He bumps into a small, hurried looking man with chestnut hair on his way out, who apologizes even though Sehun was the one who walked right into him.   
  
He glances at his watch. The restaurant is at least thirty minutes by foot, and the nearest bus stop is ten minutes away. The convoluted bus route would take the same amount of time as if he just ran there by foot, but he doesn't want to arrive to his date sweaty and out of breath.   
  
Parked illegally right in front of the candy shop is a brand new white Lexus with its keys still in the ignition. If there's anything Sehun hates, it's when rich people feel like they are entitled to do anything they want just because they can buy themselves out of any situation. He squeezes his hand between the gap in the window and reaches down to unlock the door.   
  
It's not like he's hijacking the car or anything. In fact, he might even be saving the owner from paying a hefty fine for parking in a fire lane. And in case a fire does happen, this damned Lexus wouldn't be in the way. Sehun thinks of himself as a hero.   
  
Zitao grumbles to himself as he pedals towards the candy store. He should be considered a hero for giving up his Saturday evening nap to cover the rest of Sehun's shift. But when he brakes in front of the store's bike rack, he is stopped by a small, frantic looking man with disheveled brown hair and wild eyes.   
  
“Excuse me,” the man pants, stuffing a piece of paper in Zitao’s hand. “I need to borrow your bike. Here’s my name and phone number, just leave a message with your address and I will compensate you with double whatever this bike cost.”  
  
Before Zitao can even get a word in edgewise, his bike is wrestled out of his grip with a surprising amount of force for such a small individual. The man tucks a box of chocolates under his elbow and starts pedaling away. Zitao looks down at the name written on the scrap of paper. Kim Joonmyun.   
  
  
  
  
It’s been a few years since Joonmyun has gone on a bike ride. He had almost forgotten about the best part of riding a bike—not getting stalled by traffic jams. He pedals on the sidewalk, parallel to the miserable looking gridlock of vehicles. He secretly enjoys the resentful glares he receives from the drivers who have been sitting in the traffic jam for the past eternity.   
  
He sees a familiar looking car similar to his own and thinks about how it might have been lucky that his car had gotten stolen (it was only a matter of time, according to Jongdae) because with this pace of traffic, he would have never made it to the restaurant in time. As he pedals closer, he recognizes the periodic table bumper sticker and the license plate. He leaps off the borrowed bike and sprints towards his car, ignoring the angry honks he receives for weaving between vehicles.   
  
Joonmyun clambers into the shotgun seat of his stolen car with the box of chocolates still tucked under his arm, much to the surprise of the young, lanky looking driver. “Do not make a move,” Joonmyun hisses, pulling out his cellphone. “I am calling the police because you are a thief.”  
  
“What the fuck?” the young man asks, bewildered. “Are you insane?”  
  
“I am not insane!” Joonmyun shrieks. “This is my car, and you stole it!”  
  
“Well, you parked it illegally,” the thief mutters. “And you left your key in the ignition.”  
  
“That’s just a bad habit—and yes, I would like to report a theft,” Joonmyun says when the emergency operator picks up. “My car was stolen...I’m actually with the thief right now, we’re sitting in my car together...no, he doesn’t look armed...I’ll tie him up just in case.”  
  
Sehun watches as the man starts loosening his tie, glaring angrily at him. “I’ll have you know, punk,” the man says, trying to be intimidating, “I’m going to be very late for a very important date because of this.”  
  
“Yeah? Well I am, too.”  
  
“You should have thought about that before you stole my car.”  
  
If the man wasn’t so attractive and clearly affluent, Sehun would have hit the ground running a long time ago. Instead, he allows the man to bind his wrists behind his back while they wait on the curb for the police to arrive.  
  
“Damn, I knew that getting back into the dating game was a bad idea,” Joonmyun mutters to himself. He had been cautiously optimistic after receiving a notification that someone on the sugar daddy website had expressed interest in him. He had posted the photo of his bank account balance as a joke, leaving it up to chance whether or not anybody would want to date him, rather than actively seeking a partner.   
  
“I should probably call my date,” Joonmyun muses aloud.  
  
“Yeah you should,” the delinquent responds. “And you must be really lonely if you’re in the habit of talking to yourself.”  
  
Joonmyun tightens the young man’s bonds and dials the number saved on his phone. He doesn’t have many numbers in his contact list, just his parents, Jongdae, and a few professors he’s still in contact with. But now, there’s a new name near the bottom of the short contact list: Oh Sehun.  
  
He’s making the call when the police arrive with their sirens and handcuffs. All of a sudden, Joonmyun hears a familiar song, one that he would recognize anywhere, in any situation…the original Naruto theme song performed by Hound Dog. And it’s coming out of the pocket of the young man currently being handcuffed and shoved into the back of a police car. The dots connect.   
  
“Wait!” Joonmyun exclaims, interrupting the police officer reciting the youth's Fifth Amendment rights. “I change my mind, you guys can let him go.”  
  
It earns him quizzical looks from both the police and the young man being arrested.   
  
“I’m sorry, sir,” the police officer says, “but that’s not how this works. We’re going to have to take the kid to the county station. You can bail him out later, but first we need to complete his arrest."  
  
Joonmyun insists on riding with Sehun to make sure that he doesn't get harassed by the police officers. "Sorry for calling the police on you," he whispers, offering him a piece of chocolate.   
  
"Sorry for stealing your car," Sehun mutters back.   
  
He opens his mouth to accept the chocolate, and then they both burst into laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.   
  
Sehun takes a long look at Joonmyun. His eyes twinkle pleasingly, and there's a youthfulness in his smile. They're about a decade apart in age, but Joonmyun seems mature, rather than old. It's comforting, in a way. Sehun feels like this man could take care of him and protect him.   
  
He rests his head on Joonmyun's shoulder, catching the older man by surprise. "No hard feelings?" he asks.   
  
"I guess not, seeing that we both ended up late for our restaurant reservations anyways," Joonmyun chuckles. "Sorry about tying up your wrists."  
  
Sehun leans in close so that the officers in the front seat can't hear his whisper over the crackling radio. "It's okay, I'm kind of into that sort of thing."   
  
He cocks an eyebrow, and Joonmyun leans away from him to sweep an appraising glance up and down Sehun's body. "That can be arranged for," he murmurs.   
  
When they arrive at the police station, Sehun is taken to a holding cell while Joonmyun fills in the paperwork.   
  
The police officer he hands the report to looks at it incredulously before asking, "His violation is being too cute?!"  
  
Joonmyun shrugs and says, "Have you looked at the kid? Just tell me what to write on the check to get him out of this god-awful place."  
  
  
  
  
All things considered, their first date could have been a lot worse. Aside from the hiccup trying to get to the restaurant, they find that they have a natural chemistry together, and both Joonmyun and Sehun decide to see each other again for a do-over.   
  
"Let's just pretend that this is our real first date, okay, baby?" Joonmyun asks, reaching across the cafe table to hold Sehun's hand.   
  
Normally, Joonmyun is nowhere close to being smooth, nor so friendly, but the circumstances in which they met were so odd that Sehun already takes up a special place in his heart. And normally Sehun isn't the shy, clingy one in the relationship, but he likes the way that Joonmyun babies him. He also likes the blank check that Joonmyun promised to give him at the end of each of their dates, for as long as Sehun wants to continue seeing him.   
  
"You're perfect," Sehun says, squeezing Joonmyun's hand. He lets go when the waitress returns to bring their orders—an espresso for Joonmyun, and a latte for Sehun.   
  
"So, what did you do with that blank check I gave you last week? Did you buy yourself something pretty?"   
  
"I, um, payed my college tuition fees for the month."  
  
"How dull," Joonmyun chastises gently. "Let me pay for your tuition, and you can use the carte blanche to buy whatever you want, alright, baby?"  
  
"A-are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I have more money than a bachelor like myself would know what to do with."  
  
"Just curious, what did you say your money was from again?"  
  
Joonmyun's eyes shine in that way Sehun has noticed in professors and classmates when they're talking about something they're truly passionate about. "You work at a candy store, right?"   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And you've seen that new line of sugar free health candies that’s gotten pretty popular recently?"  
  
"Yes! We've been running out of stock, since people are buying them so quickly. The day you came into the store was a shipment day, which is why the store was so crowded."  
  
"When I was a grad student, I discovered an all-natural sugar substitute with the same properties as sucrose, but with none of the bad effects. I hold the patent rights and I have stocks in a lot of health food companies that have started to use it as an ingredient."   
  
"Really? That's amazing!" Sehun can hardly imagine someone so young being so successful and so financially secure.   
  
Joonmyun shrugs. "I discovered it by accident when I was playing around with using reverse sublimation on some natural gases. My real passion is in alternative energy."  
  
"You're amazing," Sehun repeats in awe.   
  
"Maybe my accomplishments are..."  
  
"Don't be silly, you are, too!"  
  
"Thanks, baby," Joonmyun says, genuinely glad for Sehun's company and assurances.   
  
They sit in comfortable silence, sipping their coffees and playing with each other's fingers. Though Joonmyun's hands are considerably smaller than Sehun, his hands are strong and confident, like a surgeon's. Occasionally, Sehun will peek up at Joonmyun and see that steady, adoring gaze fixed upon him, and then look away shyly.   
  
"I have class in an hour," Sehun says regretfully. "I should probably leave soon."  
  
"Do you need a ride, baby?" Joonmyun asks with concern.   
  
"No, it's fine! I usually walk anyways."  
  
"Let me drive you! No boyfriend of mine is going to tire himself out by walking so far just to get to class."  
  
"I need the exercise," Sehun giggles. "But I wouldn't mind spending a little more time with you."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
Sehun is secretly pleased by the way that Joonmyun had called him his "boyfriend". It makes him feel like they're in a real relationship, instead of an arranged companionship. It's only their second date, but Sehun hopes that they'll have something a little more long term than the typical sugar daddy relationship.   
  
He hadn't known what to expect from their first meeting—certainly not that he would end up stealing his sugar daddy's car. But he also hadn't expected that Joonmyun would be so good natured, or so undeniably handsome. Joonmyun’s at the height of his prime, but Sehun has a feeling that he would still be attracted to Joonmyun even if he was in his thirties or forties. Joonmyun is so much more worldly and experienced than anyone Sehun has dated in high school, or even college. It's a nice change. On top of that, Joonmyun has this quirky, playful sense of humor that never fails to make Sehun smile.   
  
By the time Joonmyun pulls up to the lecture hall, it's still about fifteen minutes before Sehun's class is scheduled to begin.   
  
"I always speed when I'm driving my BMW," Joonmyun apologizes. "Something about the color black makes me want to go  _vroom_!"  
  
Sehun giggles at the man's silliness, threading their fingers together. "Can I kiss you, daddy?"  
  
Joonmyun's eyes darken at the pet name. "If you call me that, how could I say no?"  
  
Sehun files this bit of information away for later as he closes his eyes and leans in to suck on Joonmyun's lower lip. He lets the older man push his tongue in between his lips, tasting the slightly bitter coffee lingering on his breath.   
  
"B-baby?" Joonmyun asks when Sehun starts fiddling with the button of Joonmyun's khakis.   
  
"I'm giving you a treat, daddy. I promise I'll make it quick."  
  
He unzips Joonmyun's fly to pull his half hard cock out from his boxers. Joonmyun covers his mouth with his sleeve to muffle the moan that slips out when Sehun leans down and starts suckling on the tip of his cock.   
  
"S-Sehun," he groans. "Someone might walk by."  
  
It just makes Sehun bob his head faster, swallowing Joonmyun whole until the blunt tip nudges the back of Sehun's throat. He doesn't stop sliding his lips up and down the length of Joonmyun's cock until the older man comes with another muffled grunt into the back of his hand. He slumps forward, accidentally honking his horn and startling a few passersby.   
  
Sehun zips Joonmyun back up and gives his crotch a fond pat.   
  
"I gotta go now," he murmurs, pulling Joonmyun in by the tie for a sloppy kiss goodbye. "Call me."  
  
Joonmyun reaches for his cellphone as soon as Sehun slings his backpack over his shoulder, letting the door swing shut behind him. He taps on his contact list, which has one more name added to it.   
  
"Hey, Zitao? This is Joonmyun calling, how are you doing? Listen, I need a huge favor from you. Can you tell me what Sehun's favorite kind of car is?"  
  
  
  
  
"You have got to be kidding."  
  
"Don't be jealous, Zitao," Sehun laughs, nearly beside himself with delight. "I'll let you drive it whenever you want."  
  
When Sehun had returned to their apartment after class, he had found a note taped to their door telling him to check the parking lot behind the building. Parked conspicuously in the middle of the lot across three parking spaces was a brand new, sparkling white Maserati. There had been a note tucked under the windshield wiper that said: " _For Sehunnie. From, Your Secret Admirer._ "  
  
"Kris better step his game up," Zitao grumbles.  
  
"Kris?" Sehun asks curiously.   
  
"I went on that sugar daddy website," his roommate admits. "I met this Chinese CEO who's also a trust fund baby. He's so handsome and stylish, and he speaks like four different languages."  
  
"Sounds like your type of guy, then!" Sehun says encouragingly.   
  
"We'll see. Maybe if he buys me a Maserati."  
  
A couple days later, after Joonmyun and Sehun have been on their third date and Zitao and Kris have been on their second, a white Maserati identical to Sehun's shows up in the back parking lot.   
  
"I knew he would be a pushover," Zitao cackles.   
  
  
  
  
One of the perks of having a sugar daddy advertised on the website was the opportunity to attend parties and network with other powerful, affluent individuals. Joonmyun tends to avoid social gatherings whenever possible, so it ends up being Sehun who invites Joonmyun to a swanky cocktail party.   
  
"I don't really know if this is a good idea," Joonmyun mumbles as Sehun fixes his bowtie. "I'm not really a party person."  
  
"Please? Zitao begged me to come, he said that Kris's company parties are so boring because he never has anyone to talk to."  
  
"Well, you do look pretty damn good tonight, baby. It would be a waste if nobody saw you in that tux of yours," Joonmyun admits, sweeping his eyes up and down the fine lines of Sehun's body.   
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," Sehun says teasingly.   
  
In fact, when they arrive at the party, it takes all of Sehun's strength not to jump him right then and there. Joonmyun's dark hair is pushed back away from his forehead, and his tuxedo flaunts his perfectly proportioned physique. Sehun desperately itches to peel away each article of clothing to reveal Joonmyun's milky, toned body underneath.   
  
They meet Kris and Zitao, who bursts into giggles upon seeing them. He leans into Kris's ear and whispers something in Chinese that lifts the corner of the older man's stern mouth. All Sehun catches is the word " _ke ai_ ". Joonmyun looks at him quizzically, and Sehun mutters, "Zitao thinks we're cute. I think it's the size difference."  
  
Joonmyun nods pensively in understanding as he shakes Kris's hand. Soon, Zitao and Kris are off to greet the other guests, while Joonmyun and Sehun sit in a corner by themselves, each eating from tiny platters heaped with mini quiches.   
  
"Sorry I'm not a very fun party date," Joonmyun apologizes uneasily, his mouth full of quiche.   
  
"I'm having fun," Sehun says, nudging Joonmyun's foot with his own. He glances over to where Zitao is hanging off Kris's arm and laughing his head off. "It looks like Zitao is getting better at this party thing."  
  
"Yeah, it looks like he's having a lot of fun," Joonmyun agrees.   
  
"Maybe he won't need us anymore then..." Sehun begins suggestively.   
  
"What? … _Oh_..." Joonmyun says with sudden realization. "Wait, um, just let me finish my quiches first, baby."  
  
Sehun watches as Joonmyun stuffs a mini quiche into each cheek, making his face puff out adorably.   
  
"Take your time, daddy."  
  
Joonmyun pushes Sehun against the wall as soon as he closes his apartment door behind them. He ruts up against Sehun's thigh, their fully clothed erections pressing up against each other. He kisses Sehun and starts to unbutton their shirts.  
  
"B-bedroom?" Sehun asks as he gasps for breath.   
  
Not willing to break their kiss for that long, Joonmyun leads Sehun backwards with a tight grip on his hips to his bedroom. He pushes Sehun onto the mattress and hovers over him on all fours, and for an agonizing moment, he just stares into Sehun's eyes with a mixture of lust and adoration. Joonmyun’s cheeks are pink, his lips are a slick red, and his perfectly coiffed hair now has errant strands peeling away. Sehun can't keep his hands off any longer.   
  
He grabs Joonmyun by his lapels and pulls down so that the older man is laying on top of him, and he kisses Joonmyun as though their lives depend on it. Eventually Joonmyun breaks the kiss to huff, "Clothes. Off. Now."  
  
Sehun scrambles to obey and then waits patiently as Joonmyun fishes through his drawers for lubricant. Finally, Joonmyun crawls between Sehun's legs to prep him with cool, slick fingers, kissing Sehun's inner thighs as he does so.   
  
"Ready, baby?" he asks as he nudges his cock against Sehun's opening.   
  
Sehun nods and wraps his legs around Joonmyun's torso as the older man sinks into him.   
  
"God, you feel so good, baby," Joonmyun groans.   
  
"You do, too, daddy," Sehun says, reaching down to massage his own cock.   
  
Joonmyun kisses a path along Sehun's jaw, and then latches onto Sehun's mouth, sucking his lips and flicking Sehun's tongue with his own. His hand joins Sehun's on the younger man's cock, overloading it with stimulation until Sehun is spilling on top of their joined fists.  
  
His body clenches in his orgasm, and Joonmyun thrusts deeper and faster, until he reaches his own release. For a few moments after Joonmyun's orgasm, they just lay in a tangled heap of limbs with their breaths mingling and their hearts beating rapidly in sync.   
  
Joonmyun cleans them up afterwards and then curls up against Sehun, pulling his comforter over them.   
  
"I love you, Sehun," he whispers into Sehun's chest.   
  
"I love you, too, Joonmyun," Sehun whispers back into Joonmyun's hair.   
  
The next morning, Baekhyun receives a text from Joonmyun that simply says, " _Tell Jongdae he won._ "


End file.
